22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
USS Pilgrim
The USS Pilgrim (NCC-92481) is a Bellerophon-class starship under the command of Captain T'Pang, and the second Federation starship to bear the name. The Pilgrim is one of the most advanced vessels currently fielded by the 22nd Mobile, possessing numerous upgrades to multiple key systems, including a slipstream drive to aid the long-range scientific missions the class was designed for. "Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail." - Ralph Waldo Emerson, quoted on the Pilgrim's Dedication Plaque The Pilgrim currently runs Tuesdays at 8:30 PM EST, under DGM Apocalypse. CURRENT (PLAYER) ROSTER For an expanded roster, see Pilgrim Personnel. * Commanding Officer: Captain T'Pang * Executive Officer: Lieutenant Commander Valkriss * Strategic Operations Officer: Lieutenant Zalithya Vaylith ** Helm Officer: Lieutenant Eldax * Chief Engineering Officer: Lieutenant, JG Zorin Li ** Engineering Officer: Ensign Jillian Dower * Chief Operations Officer: Lieutenant Veracys Gayle * Chief Tactical Officer: Lieutenant, JG Marcus Telemachus Aquila * Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Dahlia Delancey ** [[Medical Officer|'Medical Officer']]: Sub-Lieutenant Aera * Chief Science Officer: Lieutenant, JG T'Ghor ** [[Science Officer|'Science Officer']]: * Delta Operations Officer: Lieutenant, JG Nkiru Jelani HISTORY 'USS Pilgrim (NCC-178)' The original USS Pilgrim was a Daedalus-class scout ship that operated within the 22nd century near one of the very first Federation starbases and acted as a short-range scout for its accompanying sector. In 2160 the Pilgrim was dispatched and took part in the Battle of Cheron, after being severely damaged the ship was repaired and dispatched as an exploratory vessel till 2167 when it was retired from service. 'USS Pilgrim (NCC-92481)' The newest and current ship to bear the name 'Pilgrim' was originally an Intrepid class launched from Utopia Planitia which served for nearly twenty years before succumbing to severe structural damage. In 2417 the ship received a full refit into a Bellerophon-class starship. Her first mission was to investigate a space-based life-form on the Gamma Quadrant end of the Bajoran wormhole. Afterward, they were to engage on a five-year mission of deep space exploration in the Gamma Quadrant. Once the Pilgrim had arrived in the Gamma Quadrant, they began their search for the creature. It was eventually found and took the form of a starfish-like creature who was under attack by the locals. The Pilgrim scared off the attackers by detonating photon torpedoes in the asteroid belt, demonstrating the Pilgrim's tactical superiority. The creature was wounded from the attack, though. Its food source appeared to be the silicon-rich asteroids nearby, so the Pilgrim tractored a few into its mouth. The creature seemed appreciative and went off on its way. Once the crew was convinced that the creature was safe, they began its exploration of the Gamma Quadrant by enabling the experimental Slipstream Drive, taking the ship to parts unknown. After a year, the Pilgrim returned from the Gamma Quadrant with new knowledge and extensive findings to be examined. As of 2420, command transferred to the newly promoted Captain Anja Malitzka and the ship was operating within Federation space. After multiple successful missions, Captain Malitzka was transferred to a special assignment, and Commander T'pang was transferred in to take her place. Major Events Timeline: To Be Added Commanding Officers of the U.S.S. Pilgrim *Captain Zenov (2417-2418) *Commander Elizabeth Rendino (2418, Acting) *Captain Rana Kitan (2418) *Captain Douglas Ethan (2418) *Commander Jackson Riens (2418-2419) *Captain Anja Malitzka (2419-2420) *Captain T'Pang (Incumbent as of July 2420) Current Assignment Task Force for Project Magellan - LMC -= Details Classified =- EXTERNAL Episode Listing Reference Material *(1)Operations Console *(2)Crew Roster Pb Database *(3)Approved Uniform Variants *(4)Engineering Database *(5)USS Mayflower NCC-94711 - Aeroshuttle Category:Active Starships